The Case of the Secret Admirer
by Icarium
Summary: After the HiME Rangers karaoke party Nao is struggling to discern reality from wishful thinking. What happened on that fateful night and what will the consequences be? The search for the truth is difficult indeed when you are suffering from hangover.


'My head... My head is... Oh, here it is - I found it! It's killing me! What happened?'

Nao tried to open her eyes only to discover the futility of this effort, her body wasn't in the mood to obey quickly. She finally managed to open them and was almost blinded by the sunlight coming through the window.

'Damn!' She tentatively tried to move her head around and this effort almost made her close her eyes in order to get back to sleep. But Nao persevered and managed to focus her attention on the clock standing on the table. It was still only eight o'clock. That was just great - it was one of the not so many times she had actually slept in the dorm and it was outrageous to even think about getting up so early. But some persistent noise was coming from the adjacent room, someone was talking. Who dared bother her so early? Wasn't that Tokiha's voice? God, this girl was so annoying, so nice and so well-mannered and ever helpful that she was really most insufferable. She had saved the school from being destroyed by Alyssa's Child but since only idiots ever attempted to sacrifice themselves for the common good that rendered her even more irritating. Currently only Haruka ranked higher on the redhead's most annoying list. Nao contemplated pretending to be sick but she decided against it. Knowing Tokiha, she'd end up being under her constant care which would certainly not do.

Then the young girl heard yet another voice, one that would have made her slam the door shut and lock it, had she heard it a few days ago. But her opinion about the person talking right now had recently changed quite rapidly; hence slamming the door was out of the question. Nao just tried to relax and listen to this voice which had a strangely calming effect on her. Memories rushed back into her throbbing head: watching Kuga, no, watching Natsuki sing in that caraoke club in her ridiculous outfit with the glasses and all, remembering herself almost falling on the floor laughing and the vicious looks she got back from the older girl. Then getting on the stage and singing, following her futile struggle with the damned HiME of justice - teachers really shouldn't be allowed to drink, or at least it should be banned for Sugiura-sensei. If she had the money she would have probably drunk an ocean or two by now. Anyway, the singing part of the night hadn't been actually that bad. Sure, the costume was too trivial, this woman just didn't have any taste but it certainly revealed a lot of her body and Nao had never known what shame actually was. Natsuki certainly had looked as if she was having fun watching her but her laughter had seemed somewhat forced, as if something else had been on her mind at the time. And someone had been definitely watching her intently, almost hungrily but instead of remembering who had done it, Nao remembered only that it had really reminded her of the way one of the teachers had often looked at her, of course the pervert thought that she hadn't noticed, until she told his wife, that was… No! That wasn't important right now! Who had been staring at her while she had been on the scene? Tokiha? Not possible, she would have blushed profusely had she harboured any sexual thoughts. Not to mention that Mikoto would never allow Nao to even touch her precious Mai's breasts which apparently had quickly become a popular gossip topic at the Fuuka Academy. The young beauty contemplated the idea of seducing the prim girl and then to dump her just to show to the world how she despised people like her, big breasts or no big breasts, but in the end decided against it. Mikoto and Mai would be enraged and they lived next door. And that would be too bloody inconvenient, alas.

What was wrong with her today? She couldn't even concentrate and think about one thing for more than a minute. Alcohol was a devilish invention, indeed. No, she was doing it again! Nao concentrated on her little investigation - the case of the unknown admirer would have been an apt title. Yukino? No, last time she checked her name wasn't Haruka, thank goodness. Sister? Certainly alcohol wouldn't have had such a strong effect, the last (and only time) Nao had confessed her sins, the nun had ran away ashamed rather than trying to listen with interest to her story about the orgy in that bar. Kuga? Her hair is so long and soft and waves delightfully when she moves, her eyes were like two priceless gems and yet beautiful in an oddly trivial way, nothing awfully poetic about them; her skin... She was losing her train of thought again! Wait, what had been that about Ku...Natsuki, yes, Natsuki, and to hell with formality. Had she been the one staring at Nao at the club or was that memory just a projection of the redhead's subconscious desires? What desires? She hated Kuga, right?

'No, that was in the past, remember?' a voice inside of her mind whispered. 'Now the party line is that you love Natsuki'

Love? That was absurd! She couldn't love anyone! The world had turned against the young girl and she in turn had started to hate everyone, even the people she had affairs with. Sex was just for fun, not to mention it seemed ever less fulfilling, despite the various new tricks she was always willing to try in bed. The absurd notion of showing those to Natsuki suddenly occured to her. It was followed by a quick decision involving a cunning plan. Maybe the morning would turn out to be an enjoyable one, after all. A mischievous grin appeared on Nao's perfect face...

'I guess it's time for us to leave. Mikoto was still sleeping when I left but she will probably lose her mind if she wakes up and doesn't see me and more importantly if she doesn't smell a breakfast.'

'Cats are way smarter than this girl' Natsuki replied but her tone made it clear this had been just a joke. She drank her coffee and got up in order to leave, smiling at Aoi and thinking her for her hospitality. Then disaster struck - the door to the bedroom was suddenly opened and Nao went through it... Natsuki's jaw dropped and her face froze in one for her trade mark grimaces, this one would probably have made her famous had a photographer been on hand to record the event.

The redhead was slowly making her way to the fridge, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her hands. So far so good. But she was virtually naked! Only a skimpy blue bra and matching panties and her lingerie was rather transparent. And on top of everything you could see her breasts... Enough! No more staring at her. She was just a shameless brat who needed to be shown her place but one good look at those breasts wouldn't hurt, would it? Natsuki really needed to get a hold of herself. She finally managed to change the weird expression on her face and opened her mouth to yell at the younger girl. But she spoke first:

'What's going on? Aoi-chan, I thought you had gone to sleep at Chie-san?' and she finally opened her eyes in the cute and innocent manner more befitting for the Sleeping Beauty than for Nao Yuuki. Something was not right, Natsuki suspected. But now when the redhead had turned around she could finally enjoy fully the delightful view of her virtually bare breasts. Suddenly Natsuki's face turned red and she found the view through the window Incredibly interesting, forgetting the angry tirade she had been ready to utter just moments ago.

'Nao-san! Your clothes!'

'Well, well! I'd be damned if that isn't little miss Perfect. I can wear whatever I like in my home, don't you think?'

Mai's voice sounded so distant to Natsuki. She continued to gaze though the window. At least her face quickly got back to its normal colouring. Lost in thoughts she didn't even hear Nao's answer and she refused to turn away from the window until she heard the door to the bedroom being opened and then shut. Then she grabbed Mai by the hand, stammered a goodbye to Aoi and left, muttering curses referring to herself and to that little, spoiled, unbearable redhead bitch. She had seen her stares - there was no other explanation for the event that had unfolded moments ago.

'Did you say 'little red riding hood'? What's wrong with you today? Do you normally mutter in English?' Mai asked her but Natsuki was not in mood for talks. She ran to her bike and quickly disappeared from Mai's sight.

Nao was quite proud of herself. The plan had worked perfectly and the case of the secret admirer had been solved by none other than the victim. And the criminal was Natsuki. Such a delightful name... And as a bonus her hangover had magically disappeared.


End file.
